


Day 1: Sleepwalking

by anri



Series: Daisuga Week 2015 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anri/pseuds/anri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doorknob began rattling, and Daichi sat up straight in bed, his chest heaving. No one else woke up. He was the only one seeing this. He was terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Sleepwalking

It was well past eleven when Daichi finally made it into bed. Being Captain meant he had certain responsibilities he had to take care of. Especially with people like Noya, Tanaka and Hinata in the club. He bathed last, to make sure that everybody was behaving themselves in the lounge, sending everyone up to their bedrooms when he went off to bathe. This training camp had given them three different rooms, and it had been stressful trying to decide rooming. Obviously, it was all one big mess - no one except Yamaguchi wanted to board with Tsukishima, Noya and Tanaka were adamant on staying together, Hinata would have to be coaxed into bed or else they’d never get him to sleep… it was like taking care of a bunch of toddlers. Daichi had thought long and hard about each room list. He split groupings up so they had one responsible person in each room: Ennoshita in one, Suga in the second and of course Daichi in the third. Sugawara had Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Noya, to try and balance out the immaturity with a couple of (somewhat) maturer team members. Ennoshita had Tanaka, Narita, and Kinoshita, and Daichi was sure that the three of them would manage to keep their room in some form of order. And that left Daichi with Asahi, Hinata and Kageyama. All that was left to do on his behalf was stop the latter two from bickering every five minutes. As he opened the door to his room, he was expecting a scene of carnage - all suitcases and items thrown across the room in a screaming match between the overwhelmingly intense setter, and the pint-sized blocker, with Asahi cowering in the corner. But what he found was quite the opposite. All three of his teammates were fast asleep. Hinata was hanging halfway out of bed, snoring to himself softly. Well, that certainly made Daichi’s job easier. He tiptoed across the room, over to his bed, tucking himself in and shutting his eyes.

The inn they were staying at was old, and because of that, all of the walls and floors weren’t entirely soundproof. And Daichi became aware of this when he was trying to drift off to sleep. He heard a door open on the floor above him, and a rhythmic, slow thumping of feet on the floor above. It was probably just someone leaving early. Yet he couldn’t help but tense. Unknown to most of the club, was something Daichi didn’t want anyone to know. He was scared of the dark. So...hearing noises like that in the middle of the night disturbed him. He tried to put it out of his mind, rolling over to face the wall, but he could still feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. The footsteps continued down the stairs, and down the hallway towards Daichi’s room. He gripped the duvet, squeezing his eyes shut. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. It was right outside the door now. He held his breath.

The doorknob began rattling, and Daichi sat up straight in bed, his chest heaving. No one else woke up. He was the only one seeing this. He was terrified. He felt like he was going to be sick. And that was when the doorknob clicked, and the door swung open. Daichi dived under the covers, holding his breath. Despite what the others thought about him, in situations that truly scared him, he froze. He heard the footsteps walk into the room. Thump. Thump. Thump. They were past Asahi as he slept peacefully by the door, his hair covering his face. Thump. Thump. Thump. Past Hinata as he lay half on the floor, his face pressed against the carpet. Thump. Thump. Thump. Past Kageyama as he lay deathly still, face down on the mattress. They were nearly to Daichi.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He let out a shaky breath as he felt the person reach out, pulling the duvet back. He tried to stop his body from shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut. This had to be a dream. This had to be a dream. His fists were clenched. He felt the mattress dip as the person lay down next to him. He felt their breath on the back of his neck as they exhaled heavily. And that’s when he sprang into action.

He kicked back, his voice shrill and high as he shrieked. There was a crash as the person fell backwards out of bed, followed by shouts from the other boys as they woke up.

“What’s going on?!” Hinata cried.

“There’s someone in the room! There’s someone in the room!” Daichi screamed, edging back into the corner of the bed. Asahi scrambled out of his bed, slapping the wall, trying to find the lightswitch. The room suddenly burst into light, and Daichi winced from the brightness. He heard the groaning of the person on the floor beneath him, and slowly he looked down to see who it was.

He had an arm pulled over his face, his legs drawn up. His light blue shirt was rolled up, revealing his milky white stomach, punctuated three or four times with moles. Silver-white messy hair covered his face, and Daichi instantly felt his shoulders relax. “Suga? What the fuck are you doing?” he yelled, sighing heavily. The vice-captain groaned, rolling over onto his stomach. Kageyama and Hinata were frozen, Hinata having fully fallen off his bed at the sudden sound. Asahi ran over, crouching beside him. “What just happened?” Suga moaned, rubbing his eyes. Daichi picked his pillow up, throwing it at the boy. “That’s what I want to know! What the fuck are you doing climbing into my bed in the middle of the night?!”

Suga rolled over, looking out at the room. His nose was bleeding, although he seemed unaware of it.His lip seemed to be torn as well. Jesus Christ. “What the…?” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh god, you’re gunna hate me for this.”

“Why? What?”

“I...sometimes...I well, I sleepwalk occasionally,”

“What the hell?”

“Just be glad I walked into your room, and not a random stranger’s,” he muttered. Daichi let his head fall against the wall, his chest still heaving. “You scared the shit out of me,” he replied weakly.

“How do you think I feel? I wake up to you screaming and throwing me on the floor!”

“I did not scream!”

“You did! I would be surprised if you didn’t wake up the entire floor with how loud you were!” Suga was grinning broadly at him, blood dripping from his nose and lip, staining his shirt. Daichi furrowed his brows. “Whatever...you’re bleeding all over yourself, I’ll come with you to get yourself cleaned up.”

Suga sat on the edge of the basin, tilting his head up as Daichi dabbed at his lip with a damp paper towel. He winced occasionally, but he was desperately trying not to make a fuss. “Why would you do that to me, you know I’m scared of the dark,” Daichi said quietly.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Suga argued, staring at him. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows, staying silent. Suga grabbed his hand as he was dabbing. “Look,” he said, forcing Daichi to look up at him. Suga’s face was red and bloody, his eyes groggy and half shut with sleep. “I didn’t mean to scare you, alright?”

Daichi pulled his hand away. “I have a spare t-shirt, since you’ve soaked yours. I’ll give it to Kiyoko tomorrow, see if she knows how to get the blood out of it.” Suga silently stripped out of his shirt. His body was slender and toned, dotted with moles of all different colours and shapes. Daichi always liked his body. It was pretty, and delicate yet firm at the same time. He looked away as Suga pulled the new shirt on. He busied himself with wetting another paper towel - he couldn’t be caught staring at Suga’s chest when he was mad at him. He dabbed a little longer at Suga’s face, cleaning off the blood from his nose. “I think you’ve stopped bleeding now,” he muttered, locking eyes with Suga. His warm amber eyes were staring into him, light and cheerful. “Hey,” he whispered, catching Daichi’s chin. “I really am sorry for scaring you.” He leaned in close, and Daichi looked down at his lips, finally admitting defeat. Suga pressed his lips to his tentatively at first, his hand grasping gently at the hair on the back of Daichi’s neck. The captain’s hands automatically attached themselves to Suga’s hip - a natural response now. He licked into Suga’s mouth, earning a chirp from the other boy, and Daichi sighed softly, sucking at Suga’s lower lip. The silver haired boy whimpered, pulling back, his hand over his mouth. Daichi tasted blood in his mouth. “Shit,” he muttered. “I’m so sorry!” Suga burst into laughter, covering his split lip again.

“Call it even now?”

Daichi chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “Wait...if you’re here...who’s looking after Noya?” Almost on queue, there came a crash from upstairs. Suga moaned, rolling his eyes. “No sleep for the weary,” he muttered, resting his head on Daichi’s shoulder for a moment or two. “I suppose I better rescue Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, now.”

“Please do,” Daichi agreed, stepping away from him, wringing Suga’s bloody t-shirt in his hands, having nothing better to do. Suga crossed the bathroom, reaching the door before turning back. “Sorry again, for climbing into your bed,” he lowered his tone, “I’ll ask, next time.” He winked, and with another laugh, he exited the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is anri-kun.tumblr.com if you want to follow me on there!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to keep up this week


End file.
